Gara-Gara Flappy bird
by retsuya02
Summary: Apa yang membuat Hinata dan Sakura lari terbirit-birit menghindari pacar masing masing? Benarkah ini ada hubungannya dengan game Flappy bird?


Warning : typo, garing, abal-abal, gaje, humor GAGAL

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : retsuya02

GARA-GARA FLAPPY BIRD

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoox

Bel tanda istirahat akhirnya menggema disebuah sekolahan SMU yang bernama Konoha High School atau KHS. Semua siswa-siswi berhamburan meninggalkan kelas segera menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan, semua tergesa-gesa karena telat sedikit saja kau tak akan kebagian makanan. Setidaknya itulah hukum rimba yang berlaku disana.

Namun didalam salah satu ruangan kelas nampak dua pemuda santai-santai saja bahkan tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya masing-masing, tidak seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain yang berlarian meninggalkan kelas, akibatnya dalam sekejap ruangan kelas itu kosong. Kedua pemuda itu sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto dan Sasuke Uchiha, sedang menunggu pacar masing-masing karna mereka memang tidak sekelas. Naruto dan Sasuke berada dikelas XI-B, sedangkan pacar mereka sebut saja Hinata Hyuuga dan Sakura Haruno berada dikelas XI-A. Biasanya jika bel istrahat telah berbunyi maka Hinata dan Sakura akan mendatangi kelas Naruto dan Sasuke untuk makan bersama dengan bekal yang sudah dibawa keduanya.

Sambil menunggu Hinata dan Sakura datang, iseng-iseng kedua pemuda tersebut mengambil smartphone masing-masing dan memainkan sebuah game yang tengah digandrungi hampir seluruh penghuni bumi, sebuah game yang menuntut kecepatan jari dalam memainkannya untuk menghindari tiang-tiang dengan tokoh utamanya adalah seekor burung , yak.. apalagi kalau bukan Flappy bird.

"Oi Teme.. skormu sekarang berapa? Liat nih aku sudah dapat 550 hebat kan?" kata pemuda rambut jabrik pada sahabat rambut pantat ayamnya sambil memperlihatkan hasil permainannya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal karna lagi-lagi dirinya kalah dari Naruto. "Cih, baru segitu saja sudah bangga lihat saja nanti skormu akan kukalahkan" jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto hanya tertawa meremehkan mendengarnya.

"Kau mau taruhan he?" tanya Sasuke

"Baik, apa taruhannya?"

"Yang kalah, harus keluar dari kelas ini dan berlari keliling lapangan 100 putaran bagaimana?" tantang sasuke

"Hahahah baik, siapa takut?" sahut Naruto antusisas

Keduanya pun meletakkan tangan dipangkuannya masing-masing dengan menggenggam smartphone agar lebih mudah dimainkan, dan siap tempur dengan game burung-nya

"Siaappppp?"

"MULAII!"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sementara itu diruangan XI-A dua siswi sedang bersiap-siap menuju kelas pacar mereka dengan membawa kotak bekal masing-masing keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil berbincang-bincang. "Hinata, kau bawa apa untuk sibodoh itu?" tanya gadis berambut pink pada sahabatnya, dan gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itupun menjawab dengan malu-malu "Ano.. Sakura-chan aku membawakan Naruto-kun bento telur dadar kesukaannya dan juga jus jeruk". Sakura hanya mengatakan Ow.. "kalau Sakura-chan sendiri?" lanjut Hinata balik bertanya

"Sama saja tapi aku pakai telur mata sapi dan jus tomat ini" jawab sakura sambil memperlihatkan bekalnya. Dan keduanya pun terus berjalan mendekati kelas XI-B.

Kembali dikelas XI-B, aura persaingan sangat terasa disana teriakan-teriakan gaje pun terdengar nyaring, saling ejek mengejek pun tak terhindarkan.

"Kau akan kalah teme.. burungmu tak akan bisa mengalahkan burungku" teriak Naruto mencoba menjatuhkan semangat Sasuke disebelahnya.

"Hn, coba saja tanganku lebih cepat naik turun dari pada tangannmu dobe" sahut Sasuke tak kalah keras.

"KAU AKAN KELUAR DULUANNN!"

"TIDAK AKAN DOBE, PUNYAKU LEBIB BESAR!"

"LIHAT, BURUNGKU DAN TANGANNKU JUGA CEPAT"

"BURUNGMU PAYAH, MAINKAN YANG BENAR!"

"SEDIKIT LAGII, TANGANNKU AKAN MAKIN CEPAT TEMEEE!"

"CARAMU MEMAINKAN BURUNG TIDAK BENAR TAPI SEPARTI INI DOBE!"

PRANGG.. KYYAAAAAAGGHHHH... KALIAN MESUUMM.. MAHOO!

"eh"

Tiba-tiba permainan panas Sasuke Vs Naruto terhenti seketika saat keduanya mendengar suara gaduh dari pintu ruangan, ternyata suara tadi adalah suara kotak makanan jatuh dan teriakan Hinata bersama Sakura. Secepat kilat keduanya berlari terbirit birit meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan arah berlawanan, Hinata kearah selatan semantara sakura kearah utara.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih dalam mode bingung hanya bisa melongo, kemudian pandangan masing-masing menuju kebawah pangkuan.

1 detik

2detik

3detik

"Mesum?..Maho?.. eh tunggu dulu, Huaaaaa... mereka pasti salah paham" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Tanpa babibu lagi keduanya langsung melompat keluar kelas untuk mengejar pacar masing-masing, Sasuke mengejar Hinata kearah selatan sedangkan Naruto mengejar Sakura kearah utara.

5 langkah

10 langkah

20 langkah

"Sepertinya ada yang salah, tapi apa yah?" pikir mereka kompak bersamaan

CKIIIITTTTT!

"Oi Temeeeee... kenapa kau mengejar Hinata-canku? Harusnya kau mengejar Sakura-chanmu" teriak Naruto berbalik arah. "Cih, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu Dobe" gerutu Sasuke. Saking paniknya mereka sampai lupa arah. Kejar-kejaran pun tak terelakkan lagi antara NaruHina dan SasuSaku. Pemandangan yang aneh memang , mengingat ini waktunya jam istirahat jadi hampir semua murid menyaksikannya.

"Sakura, kumohon tunggu dulu kau salah paham aku bisa jelaskan ini" teriak Sasuke namun laju Sakura ternyata cepat juga membuat Sasuke kewalahan "Tidak Sasuke-kun, kau mesum tidak kusangka kau suka burungnya Naruto" teriak Sakura membuat Sasuke terjengkang ketanah.

"Demi tuhan Sakura aku masih normal!"

Sementara itu pengejaran Naruto terhadap Hinata tak jauh berbeda hanya saja teriakannya agak konyol jika didengar

"Hinata-chan, aku bisa jelaskan semua.. burung yang ada dalam pikiranmu berbeda dengan burung yang aku mainkan dengan Teme" teriak Naruto nemun Hinata malah makin meninggikan laju larinya "Kyaaaa... jangan mendekat Naruto-kun aku tidak suka"

"baiklah aku janji hanya mau main burung ini denganmu saja kau boleh memainkannya"

"Aaaahhh.. dasar mesum.. aku tidak suka pria yang suka main burung sendiri!"

"Aku janji Hinata-Chan aku akan menghapusnya"

Dan Hinata pun pingsan mendengar teriakan terakhir Naruto. Sepertinya Hinata membayangkan bagaimana cara Naruto menghapus.. ehem.. burungnya. Demikian lah acara kejar-kejaran dua pasang kekasih berlangsung tragis(?). satu sekolahan pun dibuat heran, kenapa juga mereka harus saling mengejar sambil berteriak-teriak masalah.. ehem.. burung.

-~ T H E - E N D~-

Sementara itu dilantai dua KHS

Didalam salah satu ruangan nampak Gaara dan Shino sedang duduk bersantai menikmati waktu istirahat. Awalnya Gaara malas melihat Shino yang sedang asik sendiri dengan smartphone miliknya namun lama-kelamaan ia penasaran dengan apa yang membuat pemuda pecinta serangga itu tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Gaara. Setelah mencoba mengintip akhirnya Gaara tahu kalau Shino sedang main Flappy Bird. skor yang Shino hasilkanpun lumayan tinggi, Gaara menyeringai tajam.

"Pantas saja kau selama ini jomblo" Ucap Gaara santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Shino yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan permainannya dan memandang tajam kearah Gaara "Apa maksudmu?" sahut Shino dingin. "Kau tahu pria yang mendapat nilai tinggi dalam permainan itu 99% jomblo, karena lebih suka main burung sendiri". Tak sampai lima detik Gaara sudah lari tunggang langgang menghindari amukan Shino yang tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

End lagi~~~~~

Hedehhhh.. lucunya dimana coba? Ya udah lucu apa kagak semua terserah pembaca, yang jelas fic ini meledak begitu saja dikepalaku ketika kekesalan author pada teman-teman Fb ku yang dengan bangga menggembar gemborkan skor permainannya di beranda. Bahkan ada yang pake screenshot segala, cih.. padahal apa bagusnya coba game ehem.. burung itu? #plak


End file.
